Unspoken Affections
by mylonelyshadow
Summary: Hinamori has always loved Hitsugaya, vice versa is true too. But she has never known how to show it. Drabbles, varying in length, of times Hinamori showed her love without knowing it and why Hitsugaya loves her even more because of it. HitsuHina
1. Visitor

DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach. Though when I get a genie, I think that'll be one of my three wishes...

* * *

Drabble One: Visitor

Point of view: 3rd person; Kira and Matsumoto

Time (according to Bleach storyline): Not long after Aizen, Gin and Tousen leave Soul Society.

* * *

Ah. That first bottle of sake down. That sweet taste of escape from the pressures of being a fukutaicho in Soul Society. 3rd Squad fukutaicho, Kira Izuru sat at a small round table across from Matsumoto Rangiku, 10th Squad fukutaicho, in the only local bar around. Kira and Matsumoto both remain devastated at the treachery of Ichimaru Gin, but both know that they don't want to talk about it. And so their second bottle of sake began to falsely soothe their broken hearts.

Neither said a word, but Matsumoto let a tear fall silently between them. Kira, red-eyed from lack of sleep, tipped the sweet beverage into his mouth and stared blankly at the sky outside the window. Ikkuku walked by and waved enthusiastically, then proceeded around the corner. "His shift on guard duty must've just ended." Kira thought, downing the rest of his second bottle. "It's almost six, Rangiku." Matsumoto nodded. They both knew what that meant. She turned to the window.

A minute later, they could see a small figure's white head bobbing towards them from the east. Hitsugaya Toushiro reached the bar and momentarily stopped by the window to scowl at his fukutaicho for not being at the office doing her share of paperwork. She smiled and bounced up and down, shoving her breasts onto the window. Outside, Hitsugaya shook his head and continued his trek west. Matsumoto, making sure he had passed by, slunk back down into her seat and immediately gulped down Kira's third bottle of sake. Kira tried to grab her bottle to even things out but didn't reach it before she began gulping down that as well.

"You know, Matsumoto," Kira folded his arms and leaned back against the uncomfortable wooden chair. Matsumoto glanced at him and winked. "How does he do it? How can he stand to see Hinamori fukutaicho like that? When I went to visit I almost broke down crying like a girl."

Matsumoto pouted her lips at the 'crying like a girl comment.' "He can stand to see her in a coma like that because she is at least alive." Kira nodded.

For the past week, Hitsugaya had constantly slipped away from his pressing paperwork to visit Hinamori in fourth ward. The paperwork piled up, but no one dared say anything to him. Everyone knew Hinamori was the closest person to Hitsugaya and no one would tell him that he could not visit her.

"Matsumoto, what will happen if Hinamori-kun doesn't wake up? Or what if she doesn't remember who Hitsugaya-taicho is?"

"I don't know Kira. Love is a fickle thing."

"Love?" Kira gagged on his sake. "Love, love like, as in, in a romantic kind of way or, or is that just a way of saying they're close, I mean, he doesn't love her does he? She's always buggin him and callin him that nickname he hates and distracting him from important taicho things because of some stupid book she finished reading or, but, but love?" Kira was in a complete fluster, raising his voice too much and stumbling over his words. Matsumoto knew Kira had feelings for Hinamori too, but she'd use that to blackmail her blonde friend later.

"Yes. We all love Hinamori. But I don't know what Taicho would do because I, I think he just loves her too much."

Neither knew that a few blocks away in a private room in fourth ward, Hitsugaya sat with Hinamori, placing a cool hand on her burning forehead and damn close to crying like a girl.


	2. Observer

A/N: "Point of View" is now "Characters". It will only say Hitsugaya and Hinamori if they are the only characters in the drabble.

**IMPORTANT:**Also, I'm looking for ideas. If you want, leave in a review the name of a drabble and I can make up a drabble to go with it. Yes? Cool. (btw, my drabble names were originally going to be themed on what Hitsugaya is to Hinamori and vise versa, but you can give me any word, name/character, or short phrase you want.) Thanks!

* * *

Drabble Two: Observer 

Character(s): Hinamori and Hitsugaya

Time (according to Bleach storyline): HitsuHina's past in Soul Society

* * *

Before Hitsugaya became a captain in Soul Society, he and Hinamori saw a lot of things. He remembered one time in particular, eating watermelons on the porch after a rainy morning. "Look Shiro-chan, look!" In the distance, a rainbow shone against the blue, cloudy sky. "Wow! Hey Shiro-chan, what color is your favorite?"

"Don't call me Shiro-chan, bed-wetter Momo! And who cares what color I like, what if I don't like any of them?"

"You don't either?"

"Don't what?"

"Don't see your favorite color up there?"

Hitsugaya crammed in another mouthful of watermelon. "Huh?"

"But that's okay though. As long as I have my Shiro-chan, I can always see my favorite color. My favorite color is white!"

Hinamori ruffled Hitsugaya's hair and ran inside before he could get revenge. Hitsugaya wasn't thinking about revenge though. He was trying to figure out how to turn off the bright red blush on his face.


	3. Shoulder to Cry On

Drabble Three: Shoulder to Cry On

Character(s): Yachiru

Time (according to Bleach storyline): not long before Ichigo comes to Soul Society to rescue Rukia.

* * *

"Shiro-chan and Momo-chan, sitting in a tree, k-I-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-I-n-g" Yachiru squealed into the moonlit night.

A nerve on Hitsugaya's forehead pulsed almost audibly. "YACHIRU!" Yachiru took off skipping, still singing and still not remembering the rest of the song. "Get back here you pink-ball-of-of-of…" A small whimper cut him off. Besides, Yachiru was long gone to tell Kenpachi what she saw. Hitsugaya immediately calmed down and continued stroking Hinamori's soft, slightly messy hair. She had been crying for at least an hour now, but Hitsugaya could think of nothing to console her.

He had no clue what was making her cry, but at least Yachiru had made her laugh a little. It was more than he was managing. He had tried earlier to console her "You shouldn't cry Hinamori-kun, it isn't fitting for a fukutaicho of Soul Society" which only made her tears fall faster. He didn't know what to say, he had just seen her up in the tree when he was going back to his office and here he was now, up in the tree with her head resting on his, now soaked, lap.

Yachiru came back around the corner, but she had apparently forgotten all about her earlier intrusion. "Hey shorty, why did you make hina-chan cry?"

"What, I didn't make her cry, she was upset when I got here."

Hinamori looked down at Yachiru. "Shiro-chan forgot my birthday."

Hitsugaya starred wide-eyed, panicking. Before he could defend himself though, Yachiru interrupted with a loud giggle. "Silly Momo! It's not until tomorrow! Today is June two! You're June three! Silly Momo." She walked away laughing, once again in search of Kenpachi to tell all her adventures to.

Hinamori was dumbfounded. They sat up in the tree staring at the moon, unsure what to say. Soon though, Hitsugaya laughed. A rare, real laugh that wasn't sarcastic. "Well Hinamori, it looks as though you're birthday isn't for another couple minutes. Then it will be June third." Hinamori blushed, wiping her tears away as fast as possible.

Yachiru could be seen bobbing across the rooftops, humming some song she made up. She got closer to the tree where she had seen Hitsugaya and Hinamori earlier. But this time was different. This time, she watched, doing her best not to giggle too loudly, as Hitsugaya handed Hinamori a handkerchief and stole a quick kiss on the corner of her lips before using shunpo to get away before Hinamori saw his bright pink face.

But Yachiru saw. Yachiru saw everything.

Luckily, Yachiru doesn't remember everything.


	4. Memory

**DISCLAIMER:** Even though i've been forgetting to put this, I still don't own Bleach.

* * *

Drabble Four: Memory

Character(s): Unohana, Yamamoto

Time (according to Bleach storyline): Hinamori has woken up, a little while before her conversation with Hitsugaya, who is in the real world, after he spoke with Yamamoto (anyone understand that???)

A/N: I _know_ Unohana is OOC down at the end there, but I put it anyhow. If you really can't stand it, my apologies. And sorry this drabble is abnoramally long for a drabble, but the italic part is really what made it so long...

* * *

"Yamamoto soutaicho? May I speak with you, sir? It's regarding Hinamori-fukutaicho."

"Oh?"

"She has woken up."

Yamamoto immediately excused himself from Ukitake-taicho and his team who were discussing the implications of their latest discovery regarding a certain betrayer and a forgotten secret.

"Give me the details, Unohana. When? What did she say? What does she know?"

Unohana continued looking straight ahead. "As requested, I came to inform you immediately after she woke up. The first thing she said was that she was still tired and how long had she been asleep. She wouldn't say much else, she just stared off into space. When questioned about what she knew to be happening, Hinamori said simply that she was trying to figure that out. She then requested a glass of water and I came to retrieve you, soutaicho."

"Did you leave Isane with her, Unohana taicho?"

"Hai." They arrived at fourth division headquarters. "Follow me, this way, Yamamoto-sama." Unohana lead the way to a private room near her own office and calmly announced that she and Yamamoto soutaicho were coming in. Isane opened the door and motioned them in.

"Unohana taicho, she has said nothing more than we already know. She did, however, ask for her taicho before quieting herself, likely realizing he was not nearby, nor would he come. She asked if Kira fukutaicho or Hitsugaya taicho were nearby, but I told her both were occupied at the moment and that you and Yamamoto-soutaicho were on their way."

"Good work, Isane. Please, call my Lieutenant immediately. I shall require his assistance." Isane bowed to Yamamoto briefly and took off.

Yamamoto walked forward to where Hinamori was sitting, staring at the food placed in front of her. "Hinamori-fukutaicho, I'm so glad you have finally woken up. We were getting very worried about you." Hinamori smiled slightly at Yamamoto, who she knew wasn't just any old man, but her smile soon turned into a frown.

"Why, why would Aizen taicho do such evil things?"

Yamamoto waited for her tears to stop. He may have been the leader of Soul Society, but even he had a heart. "My dear girl, you have been caught in the middle of a very terrible mess. I'm relieved to hear that you realize Aizen has done evil things. It is progress from how you were before you woke up just now." Hinamori shrugged, fighting back more tears. Unohana waited patiently in the far corner of the room, waiting to receive the Lieutenant should he arrive before Yamamoto was ready for him. "Let's not talk more about this subject right now. Unohana taicho has been waiting to check you and make sure you are healthy." Yamamoto stood slowly, his old body not creaking once. As he turned to leave, Hinamori grabbed the corner of his robes lightly and tugged. Yamamoto-sama, may I speak to Hitsugaya?"

Hinamori's question hung in the air. Yamamoto eyed Unohana and after a brief moment he nodded. The wasted body of the pale girl immediately lit up. "He is in the real world on a mission right now, but I must update him on some information we have discovered. You will not be allowed to hear our part of the conversation, but I will allow you to converse with Hitsugaya taicho provided he is not too terribly pressed for time." Hinamori smiled, though it wasn't much of a smile. The Lieutenant walked in just in time. Yamamoto had finished setting up the communication screen in Hinamori's room in fourth division, with Unohana's permission of course.

As Hinamori waited anxiously in the background with the Lieutenant, Yamamoto brought Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Inoue Orihime up to date.

[**DISCLAIMER:** The following italics are from episode 126 in the anime, if you were wondering. You can skip it if you already know what is happening. Only the commentary is my own, all dialogue was copied directly from the English sub.

"_He is trying to create a copy of the King's Key, enter the Spirit King's royal palace, and execute him. The ingredients required to do this are 100,000 souls on a half spirit-mile radius of spirit-enriched land. In other words, Karakura Town and the people inhabiting it will be wiped off the face of the earth. Oh, just one moment Hitsugaya taicho. Someone has been waiting for our conversation to end so that she could talk to you." Yamamoto stepped aside, to reveal a pale, nervous girl._

"_You…"_

"_Hitsugaya-kun!"_

"_I see. So you've woken up, Hinamori?"_

_Hinamori nodded._

"_Are you well enough to be up and walking around?"_

"_I'm all better!" Hinamori replied enthusiastically with a small smile and bags under her eyes on her unusually pale face._

"_Good". Hitsugaya said. He thought, though, "You don't look like you're all better, baka."_

_It was as if Hinamori had read his mind. Her eyes widened and her head hung low. "Gomenaisai. I'm so sorry, Hitsugaya-kun. I doubted you… and I attacked you…I don't know what was wrong with me. Really, I…"_

"_Bakayero. I don't care about that anymore. And if I don't care, you shouldn't either. Hurry up and go back to bed and get rid of those bags under your eyes."_

_Tears began to form in the corners of Hinamori's tired eyes. "Arigato, Hitsugaya-kun."_

_Hitsugaya couldn't hide it, his brow was creased with concern. "Besides, you still look like a kid. If you wanna grow, you need to get more sleep!" Hinamori stopped crying suddenly. "Take a look at Matsumoto. You'll need to sleep for ten years straight if you want to catch up to her!_

"_Sh-Shut up! Rangiku-san is an exception! Besides, you're not exactly in a position to lecture people about growing, Hitsugaya-kun!"_

"_Hinamori!" Hitsugaya yelled angrily, scaring Hinamori. "I'm tired of repeating myself." At this he smirked, like he had just told a joke to himself. "I'm not Hitsugaya-kun, I'm Hitsugaya taicho."_

_Though Hinamori was surprised, a warm, familiar smile crept upon her worn face. "Yeah. You're right. Hey, is it okay if I ask you something, Hitsugaya-kun?"_

"_What is it?" Hitsugaya was secretly afraid to hear what she would ask, though._

"_You're going to fight against Captain Aizen, aren't you? Are you going to kill…Aizen taicho?" Hitsugaya's eyes widened in horror, his fear confirmed. "Please… Please save Aizen taicho! I know what Aizen taicho is doing is really bad." Hinamori was feverishly shaking now. "But, I'm sure he has a really good reason for doing it! That's it!" She was no longer talking to anyone but herself. "Ichimaru taicho or someone else must be forcing Aizen taicho to…" A wrinkled, old hand crossed in front of Hinamori's face. Her eyes went blank as she went unconscious, caught by first division captain._

"_My apologies." Hitsugaya was ready to jump through the screen he was communicating to Soul Society wit, but he restrained himself. "I respected her desire to talk with you and allowed it, but apparently it was too soon._

"_No, arigato gozaimasu." Hitsugaya tried to recover his senses as he bowed._

"_Hitsugaya taicho…" Yamamoto-soutaicho tried to console the tenth division captain but was cut off._

"_I'll take my leave." And with that the connection disintegrated._

Yamamoto sighed heavily. Hinamori's limp body was being supported by his Lieutenant. Unohana entered the room. She looked around and somehow knew what had transpired. "Lieutenant," Unohana took charge of the situation, "please lay Hinamori down gently and get Isane in here. She will take care of her from here." The Lieutentant bowed, he had a great respect for Unohana, and went about his orders.

Unohana decided to accompany Yamamoto back to Ukitake, this way she could confirm her feelings with his. "Yamamoto-sama, will Hitsugaya be able to handle this?"

Yamamoto paused. "I believe he is very capable. He works best under pressure. In truth, I was hoping a brief conversation with his good friend would renew his spirit, but I fear it may have had more of a negative affect."

"May I disagree, sir? I believe Hitsugaya's fighting spirit has been renewed this day. To know that Hinamori is awake and slowly recovering must mean the world to him. And any unpleasant reminders about Aizen's treachery will have just angered him. With the reassurance of Hinamori's recovery and his hatred for Aizen and Ichimaru, he will be more impatient than before to beat, how shall I put it, the shit out of them even after they are dead."

Yamamoto gaped at Unohana. He had never heard her use such language before. It was rather creepy too, knowing she did not put up with things like that, and hearing her sweet sing-song voice suddenly become bitter made him want to get away from her before she took it out on him. At this thought, Yamamoto laughed harder than he had in a long time. Unohana just smiled.

"Soutaicho, I shall be returning to Hinamori's side now. I will inform you if we make any further progress with her." Unohana disappeared in the opposite direction.

Yamamoto was still chuckling, but inside he began thinking about everyone in Soul Society. "How much pain those three traitors have caused." He muttered, no longer chuckling. "And poor Hitsugaya taicho. I've always liked that kids' drive, but this has got to be very difficult for him. He must love that girl very much…" Yamamoto let these last thoughts slide through his mind as he greeted Ukitake and went back to his tiring, never ending work as soutaicho of a crumbling Soul Society.


	5. Hero

**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach is not mine. Eternal sadness... I can at least own the fanfic though. Yay!

* * *

Drabble Five: Hero

Character(s): Kira, Gin

Time (according to Bleach storyline): When Kira leads Hinamori to the trap Aizen and Gin have set up in the chamber of 42 (is it 42? Meh. You know what I'm talking about). From Kira's perspective.

* * *

"But Ichimaru-taicho, you promised she wouldn't get hurt… she wouldn't get hurt… Hinamori wouldn't…hurt…" Kira was in a daze. He could not understand what was happening. Why had he brought Hinamori here? Why? He had had a terrifying feeling that he misinterpreted his intentions as fear of Gin when it was really fear for his life and fear of others lives.

"Izuru, you serve me well. But was this really your intention? Aw, poor little Kira-kun." Ichimaru Gin teased sadistically, that ever-present grin growing deep and menacing.

Kira ran hurriedly away, tears unable to sting is paled face. What had he done? How could he? And to Hinamori-chan! Of all people! His comrade, his friend, his…his… the tears were immenint now. He tried to stop them, but before he could fight back the blur of one Hitsugaya Toushiro dried what had managed to leak out. Kira wasn't sure if he'd imagined it or not, but the accusing look on Hitsugaya Taicho's face hit home. And the taicho didn't even know what awaited him in the next room—didn't even realize Hinamori would be there on the ground covered in her own blood, shocked, betrayed and nearly dead. Hitsugaya would surely race to her side and defend her with his life.

But Kira had run. He had run in the opposite direction in fear. He was no better than a coward and didn't deserve Hinamori's love or friendship at that.

It was Hitsugaya who loved Hinamori more than life itself, whether or not he would ever admit it. In the instant he realized it, he was a mix of emotions. He was sad and ashamed that he was not 'the one' for her. He was angry that he wasn't a better person. And yet, he felt a small sense of joy knowing that Hinamori would be well taken care of. Loved. By her personal hero, rather than a coward like him.

Kira cried.

* * *

**A/N:** I feel so bad for Kira now that I wrote this! Argh. I need to write him something uplifting now so I can feel better… hah. I also need to write more often... but I think that goes without saying. 


	6. Sunset

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Bleach or anything associated with it other than the fanfic. Yep.

* * *

Drabble Six: Sunset

Character(s): Karin, Soccer Kids

Time (according to Bleach storyline): The filler where Hitsugaya saves Karin from a horrifying defeat in a soccer game and from some stupid Menos Grande or something like that…

* * *

Hitsugaya didn't want to be there. Karin knew that. But she was a little preoccupied by her knee and she just didn't care. He was way too uptight and had less patience than even Ichi-nii, though a great deal shorter in physical stature. She had to admit that, sometimes, she was rather impressed how mature Hitsugaya could be. Ichigo surprised her too, on occasion. Hitsugaya, huh? Kind of a big name for such a small guy. Or maybe she was just making these comparisons because she missed baka Ichigo so much…Karin wasn't all too sure.

In any case, there was no way she was gonna let her all-star elementary soccer team lose to a bunch of stuck-up high schoolers! No way! (Admittedly, she was the only all-star on her team, but you gotta hand it to the little nerds, they tried).

Karin wasn't sure how she should approach Hitsugaya, but she had quickly seen through his façade and could tell he was quite the caring kid. His aura gave it away, but even if she hadn't had the ability to read people's aura Karin could tell in his eyes he would die protecting complete strangers if they were in danger. Ichi-nii was pretty much the same. Man, all these similarities between her beloved brother and this elementary school kid with white hair… no, better shake it off. Karin wasn't the sentimental type but she was honestly worried about her annoying older brother. No need to be reminded at every turn.

Hitsugaya approached the struggling gang of nerds and Karin.

"Oy! You're late!" Karin was unbelievably relieved the odd guy had even showed up. There was no doubt Ichigo would've beat the crap out of the high schoolers, but she wasn't as sure about Hitsugaya. Goodbye worries! They still had a chance.

"Shut-up. I came, didn't I?" Hitsugaya grunted. That is, until he noticed Karin's injured knee. "Did those jerks hurt you?! That's unfair!" Hitsugaya was definitely pissed. Karin knew this sealed their victory.

"It's nothing. But Hitsugaya, we are dying out here! You gotta help us win!" Karin said, more matter-of-factly than begging.

"Well duh. Why else did I come?" And the gang trudged back into the game, after a few protests from the other team. No big deal though, they could beat anybody, right? Hah.

We all know what happens next. The elementary geeks and Karin and Hitsugaya win. Then a Menos Grande appears, Karin can finally see spirits and learns Hitsugaya is a captain with immense power and takes down the hollow with no problem. Matsumoto shows up, Hitsugaya goes back to his moody self. But after that?

After that, Matsumoto rushed off to buy Karin some "marvelous charm" she saw at the store today but had to hurry before they closed. Hitsugaya had returned to his gigai and was staring off into the sunset. Karin turned to Hitsugaya and felt strange. His eyes were brilliant reflecting the oranges and purples in the sky. It really was a beautiful sunset.

Karin couldn't help but note that Hitsugaya seemed like a completely different person. His aura was flowing almost melodically and she couldn't quite understand what she was feeling. Karin's thoughts wandered as she turned towards the setting sun. Someone was in that sunset. For her, it was Ichi-nii. Maybe he was under the same sky, facing the same setting sun, thinking about his family—maybe not. But it was a nice idea anyway.

As a last thought before they turned around and headed back home for the night, Karin wondered who was in the sunset for Hitsugaya… Hitsugaya smirked and they turned to go home.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. That was a lot longer than I originally planned. Maybe I should have excluded the stuff before the sunset? Oh well. It stays. 


	7. Unspoken Affections

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Bleach. How depressing...

* * *

Drabble Seven: Unspoken Affections

Characters: Hyourinmaru and Tobiume

Time (according to Bleach storyline): No time in particular, but probably during a filler episode, since there are so many of those and even the zanpaktou's would get bored of them after a while…

* * *

"'Oh Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan! Wherefore art thou Shiro-chan?

Deny thy shyness and say my name.

Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love

And I'll no longer live without you'"

"Wow. Momo, you should be an actress!"

"Oh, no! I'm too shy and too plain and—"

"No! No, you're not. You're a shining star Hinamori. You're beautiful even when you cry—but, but it makes me so sad when you cry. I mean, I wish I could do something to prevent you from ever crying again, and then I get angry with myself because I'm not strong enough and—"

"Shiro-chan! You're rambling." She laughed. "Hitsugaya" turned red.

"I will always protect you, bed-wetter Momo. You know that, don't you, Momo?" (insert sappy music).

"Shiro—"

"Hinamori… I, I…"

"Oh Shiro-chan, I, I feel the same."

"Let's kiss!" Said a voice who could barely hold in a roaring laugh.

The two zanpaktou personalities just lost it. They couldn't keep it up any longer. So if you've ever wondered what zanpaktous do in their spare time—well, in Hyourinmaru and Tobiume's cases, they enjoy making fun of the obvious awkwardness that encompasses Hitsugaya and Hinamori's affection for one another. They just do the "speaking" for them, without actually speaking.

* * *

**A/N:** Believe it or not, I dreamed this. Well, I had a dream about the idea of Hyourinmaru and Tobiume mocking Hitsu and Momo, not necessarily the dialogue. I wish I was a better author, but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyhow. 


End file.
